


Clean Up

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone's A Similar Age, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Claire is tidying up after an end of semester blow out, but Sam and Dean have other plans.





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Claire Dean Sam".
> 
> The relationship here is a triad.

Rubbing down the counter top, Claire swore under her breath for the hundredth time that Sunday morning. She couldn’t believe the mess Dean’s impromptu end of finals party had made. And unlike most of their cohort, the three of them were remaining in their apartment for the summer. Her short tunic dress was starting to stick to her and he was gonna have to have another shower after she was done cleaning.

“Fucking Winchesters,” Claire grumped. “If I’d wanted a bar job, I would have gotten a damn bar job!”

The apartment was littered with empty to almost full beer cups, and cups with questionable mixers made from even more questionable spirits. In the end, the three of them had to supply hardly anything for the party. Everyone else had brought something… and then the rest of the floor had too.

Well it had been the only way to keep the neighbors sweet, after all.

Claire blew a strand of blond hair out of her face and tried to ignore how much work there was left to do. If she’d known Dean and Sam were gonna drink as much as they had, she wouldn’t have agreed to the party being at theirs. She had believed she was going to have help with any post party clean up.

“Will this ever end?” Claire moaned as she tried to shift unidentified sticky pink stain number twenty two from the counter top.

A hand came to rest on her rear and Claire jerked around, coming face to face with a sleepy eyed Sam. “M-morning,” Sam yawned.

Sam’s curling hair framed his cute, dopey face and Claire found her anger melted a little. “Morning.”

Without another word, Sam leaned in and kissed Claire, mouth gentle and reassuring. He pressed a large hand against her back and the warmth from it bled into Claire. She opened her mouth to Sam and they started lazily making out. Despite it being only first thing, Sam must have brushed his teeth, because he didn’t have morning breath.

A second later, Sam’s large strong hands scooped her up and plopped her down on the mostly clean counter. Sam pressed in between Claire’s legs and let his hands wander as they continued to make out, tongues dancing merrily together. The attention was making Claire wake up in other ways and she was about to direct Sam’s hands somewhere else, when Sam stepped to the side, lips still on hers.

Claire whimpered into Sam’s mouth and his hands tried to stroke her in placation. Then another set of familiar hands came to a rest on the insides of Claire’s thighs and Claire gasped into Sam’s mouth.

Lips kissed up Claire’s thighs and a familiar voice rumbled, “Mmm, you look good enough to eat. Think I found breakfast, Sammy.” Dean nuzzled at her slightly damp panties.

Sam chuckled into Claire’s mouth and continued to steal most of her air. Blood rushing south, Claire whimpered as the tip of Dean’s nose pushed forward and rubbed around her clit. She bucked towards Dean’s nose, making the older Winchester hum appreciatively and then his fingers pulled her panties aside. The first lap of Dean’s tongue made Claire keen and buck, the wet heat making her toes curl.

Panting into Sam’s mouth, Claire moaned again as Sam brought a hand up to tease her nipples through her thin dress. She hadn’t worn a bra that morning.

Claire managed to pull back from Sam’s mouth and drag in a lungful of air as both brothers played with her. Sam licked at her neck as Dean licked between her folds.

“We’ll tidy up...” Sam said against Claire’s neck in between licks. “Once we’re done here… Don’t you worry.” And then Sam’s mouth was on Claire’s again, tongue demanding that Claire open up. So she did and just as she let Sam back in, Dean thrust two fingers inside of her aching pussy. Dean’s fingers were insistent, curving inside of her, stroking and pressing, demanding she have an orgasm while his mouth worked her clit.

Claire cried into Sam’s mouth and came. Body shaking between the two men.

It took some time for Claire to come back to herself as Sam held her, but when she did, Sam was using Dean’s mouth as Dean stroked himself. The two of them together in the middle of the kitchen made Claire ached, and she slipped a finger into her wet folds and fingered herself to another orgasm as the brothers finally came.

The three of them met each other’s eyes as the heat of their orgasms faded—there was no shame between them. Claire took a moment to think about how lucky she was and then Sam helped her down from the counter.

And good to their word, Dean and Sam worked on cleaning up the apartment while Claire took her second shower. The apartment was looking a lot better by the time she stepped into the living room-come-kitchen again.

Dean and Sam did look a bit worse for wear though, so Claire ordered in pizza, got them to drink water and take some aspirin. Summer stretched ahead of them and Claire wondered what it would take to persuade them to head to the beach when the three of them had a day off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
